User blog:HeypplsOfficial/Going Away Season 1
"Going Away" is an original series by HeypplsOfficial that is rated PG-13. Plot Ava and Chad are stuck in New York, with no money. No food. Barely any clothes. Together they survive 2016 and even make a little love connection as they learn more about each other everyday. Characters Main Character(s): Ava Henley, Chad Nevez Sub Character(s): Leyva Henley, Hector Nevez, Kaitlyn Mangoe, Paris Relley, Tori Serin and Oxin Paige. Setting The setting is in NYC, New York, USA. Episodes There are a total of 11 episodes in Season 1. Episode 1: "Lost" Ava and Chad have planned a trip to NYC since 2010. They've been so excited to finally take some time off to finally go to the "Big City" As teens they think they're going to explore the whole city. After going to a 5 star restaurant, Ava leaves her wallet, and they can't find it again. Episode 2: "Stuck on the Streets" Chad is now pissed because he spent all of his money on cheap merchandise and expensive meals, and Ava's debit card was in that wallet. They then ask people on the streets for money, then realize how nicely they are dressed, then realize they aren't going anywhere. Episode 3: "A Little Help Never Hurts" Ava calls Chad's parents because Chad's phone is dead. Chad's parents can fly to get them. When Chad's Parents arrive at the airport, all the flights are cancelled. For 7 days. Episode 4: "On My Mind" Chad starts to get feelings for Ava. As they stroll around NYC before the day is done, Chad does something that Ava finds "attractive" and then it's just obvious they're in love. Episode 5: "Working It Out" Ava and Chad then meet these people in a NYC burger joint. They learn the struggle they have right now, and donates to them $300, and 2 phone chargers. That way they can get around for 7 days. Episode 6: "Working It Out Pt.2" Chad goes out to get some essentials such as food, water, and shelter while Ava goes to find a decent motel that doesn't cost much. Episode 7: "Knife Pulled" Chad gets all the essentials needed, so now he's basically Ava's bodyguard just in case something happens. A NYC mugger follows them for 2 blocks then goes for it and pulls out his knife. Episode 8: "First Kiss" Ava and Chad finally finds a decent motel with free wi-fi and good security and service. They then go on to talk for hours and Chad goes for the first kiss with Ava. Episode 9: "Finding Our Way Back to California" After some time adjusting to the motel, they do some research on finding their way back to California. Episode 10: "Urgent" Ava gets super sick the next day for eating too much at the burger joint. Chad sets out to seek medical treatment. Episode 11: "Urgent Pt.2" Ava finds out she has a sickness that if she doesn't get surgery now, she will die. Category:Blog posts